This Shouldn't be How it Works
by all-'round-freek
Summary: After finally residing in the comfort of his bedroom, Double D is visited but an uninvited guest...


So I have recently been re-watching Ed, Edd n' Eddy and have read so much fanfiction for it. It has been almost sad. XD But this is my first story for the show and my first time really writing a oneshot.

This story is rated T due to some swears and a little...sexual content (also first time writing this kind of story), but if it seems like it should be rated M, let me know in the comments and I will change it. :)

* * *

_It has been a long day. A very long day._

Edd, commonly known as Double-D, sighed when he opened the door to his bedroom. It was dark as he took off his black vans placing them in the box next to the door. He also shed his brown sweatshirt and hung it on his coat rack.

Coming home from an AP Chemistry test, a pop quiz in American Literature, and then spending an hour and a half tutoring Freshman Biology really wore the seventeen year old out.

The beanie-wearing boy made his way to his desk and plopped himself on the spinning chair. He turn on the desk light to start his homework. He sighed once again, closed his eyes and rolled his head back, resting it on the back of the chair.

_Why can't I ever get a break?_

Only seconds passed before he felt two arms encircle his neck. Edd jumped at the unexpected touch, but couldn't break away from the stranger's strong hold. He began to turn around and find out who his mystery intruder was, but stopped in mix of fear and shock when he heard the voice.

"You seem tense, Double D."

_Marie._

The young man was spun around to face his childhood bully: Marie Kanker. His hazel eyes met her light brown visible one and he felt his heart stop in panic. This girl and her she-devil sisters, Lee and May, had tormented him and his best friends, Ed and Eddy, for years. Once Edd tried to hypothesize her tenacious behavior. He had concluded that being the middle child and her lack of any father figure caused it. Sometimes he felt bad for the sisters. But when they would ambush the Eds, all of his feelings of guilt were quickly washed away.

"M-Marie, w-what are you d-doing in my house? And in m-my room n-no less," Double D cursed himself and his insufferable stutter.

The middle Kanker gave him an evil smirk, "I'm just here to relieve a little stress." His eyes went wide when she took a small step back, took off her old, metal band t-shirt and began to straddle him.

Edd couldn't help but to look the girl who was in such close proximity to him. He knew that Marie was the most ruthless of the three, but for her to be only clad in worn out skinny jeans and a lacy, black bra was too much for him to handle. He saw the glimmer of her belly button ring and on the right side her chest, right below the bust, he could see a design of something he couldn't really make out.

_What is that?_

Marrie chuckled, "Geez, I didn't know you'd be that interested."

Double D realized what it looked like he was staring at and a blush spread across his cheeks. He shook his head furiously, "Please d-don't come to that accusation. I-It is not l-like that." He found it best to look everywhere but her face and specially her body.

"Riiiiight," Marie said, "You keep telling yourself that, sweetie."  
She leaned a little more into him and took his chin so he could look right at her. He felt a lump form in his throat as he truly studied her.

After five years since their first meeting, he had to admit that she had stayed relatively the same. But in an insane way she became somewhat...attractive. Her unruly, blue hair was still in the choppy, short cut and her side bangs were still hiding her right eye. From this close he could faintly smell the same fruity shampoo. Her eyes were two light brown orbs surrounded by a blue powdery substance that always seemed to frighten him. Freckles were peppered across the bridge of her pierced nose. Edd looked down slightly to see that some freckles escaped to her shoulders. Marie had barely changed, but she now looked more mature. More like a woman. Not to say that he was interested in her, he could just comment on a good-looking person.

_Her personality hasn't changed much either._

"Now are you going to stop staring yourself or am I going to have to force you?" His child tormentor moved even closer that made Double D feel very uncomfortable below his waist.

_Curse these damned hormones._

"Marie, I-I do not think this is wise," he tried to squirm around the chair. It only made matters worse. He hesitantly brought his hands to her shoulders and tried to push her off. "W-what if my parents come h-home early tonight?

"Makes it more exciting," She paused to look down and a wicked smile spread across her face, "Seems like you think so to."

His blush came back as he tried to move again. He stopped when Marie cupped his face in her pale hands. He knew what was coming next and he knew he didn't want it. He kept telling himself that he never wanted it. She scared him. Tonight was no different.

Edd eyes were wide and his breath hitched, "Marie, I advise you-"

His plea was suddenly cut off by the girl's lips crashing onto his own.

The kiss was rough but her lips were soft. Her hands moved to his waist while his stayed frozen on her bare shoulders. In fact, his whole body was frozen.

"Shhh," She mumbled into him, pressing her chest closer. He instantly obeyed her, in hopes it would be over soon. Her mouth went down to his neck and collarbone, only coming back up to his lips to leave dark, red blotches that would surely be there the next day.

Marie broke for breath. She gave him a wink and quickly peeled off his orange t-shirt before he could protest. Her hands freely roamed his exposed skin, favoring his semi-toned abs.

"Good Lord, woman! Your hands are freezing," Edd said and flinched at the unwanted contact.

She gave him another wicked grin, "Cold hands, warm heart, baby." Soon her lips were over his own again.

_Highly doubt-able._

He rolled his eyes at her comment, but something in his brain clicked. He felt his eyes become hooded. Could he be giving in? Granted, he was still sacred. Not because of her, but maybe he was scared of himself. Scared that he was accepting this as a normality.

Hesitantly Double D gave into the kiss. He could noticeably feel Marie quickly stiffen, but relax just as fast. He heard her moan when she felt the pressure of his lips. Her sound sent a chill down his spine. A chill that anyone could identify as pleasure. He didn't have as much passion and fever as she, but his damn hormones couldn't hold back any longer.

Marie's mouth went to the other side of his neck, pulling him in closer than ever, while his lengthy hands found sanctuary on the small of her back.

As she came back up to his face, her hands wrapped around his neck. Her fingers made its way to the dark drown hair that poked its way out from under his hat. She stared at him, trying to figure out his sudden acceptance. Edd could tell she was confused. He was too. Confused or not, he couldn't help himself. In a way, it seemed like an experiment. How far could he go until he couldn't handle it? How far could the envelope be pushed?

For a moment they just stared at each other, their gazes unwavering. Double D rubbed a thumb on her side, feeling little goosebumps begin to form. Marie looked as though she was about to say something. He didn't let her finish.

_What am I even doing?_

He gently pressed his lips onto hers. He couldn't even fathom it. An Ed had just kissed a Kanker. Willingly. The kiss itself was rather awkward. Although Edd had been kissed many times by Marie, he had no idea what to do under these present circumstances.

Marie sensed that he was clueless, but still enjoyed every second. Her heart raced as their mouths moved in sync. She let out a small moan when she felt his tounge on her's. The moan sent shivers down the boy's spine again. He found himself moaning slightly in response. She giggled against his lips. Double D was strangely starting to like his predicament, but...

_This shouldn't be how it works._

Almost unwillingly, Edd pushed Marie off and finally got up from his chair. The Kanker was taken back from his sudden force. She turned around to see him studying the pattern of his bed sheets.

"Double D...?"

"Marie," He couldn't look at her, but he was painfully aware he was still missing his shirt. He felt so exposed, "Marie, do you love me?"

Right after he said it, he turned around. When he did, his heart skipped a beat. Edd was the second tallest Ed standing at 5'7. Even though her personality towered over him, Marie's 5'4 height did not. He, like every other male that ever saw her, couldn't help but look at her perfectly rounded curves. The way her pale skin contrasted with her black clothing made him wish he hadn't pulled away. He had to though.

Trying not to be too inconspicuous, he quickly looked under her chest. He could see most of a tattoo. It was a light pink lotus flower. Edd thought the lotus was a delicate flower, too delicate for Marie, but it somehow seemed to suit her perfectly.

"D-double D..."

Edd chuckled at her shocked expression. He walked over to his discarded shirt and he repeated himself, "Do you love me, Marie?"

He picked up her shirt and handed to her. She stared at him dumbfounded as he put his own back on. Then she looked down at her own shirt, noticing all the tares and tatters. She began to play with a loose string.

"I-I...honesty, I don't know," She looked up at his eyes, hoping to find a better answer. There wasn't any sign of one. With a sigh, she turned her head to one of his blank walls, "I know I feel something for you. After all these years, how couldn't I? But...I can't say it's love when I don't even know what love is." She looked back at Edd and saw a small smirk. It made her heart drop into her stomach and she wanted to pounce him right then and there.

Marie refrained when he took a small step forward. He put his hand to her side where the lotus was. His thumb rubbed a petal as if it was a real flower. She could feel his hand slightly shaking due to the closeness of her bust, but he looked into her eyes. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Why'd you ask?"

He sighed trying to find the right words to say. It was so hard to vocalize for him.

"For years you have tormented me and my friends. You've scared us, kissed us and even 'married' us," he let out a small laugh at the memory, she didn't. She hung on to every word. Double D looked down at the inked flower, "I've...I have always thought that I didn't like you. Despised you even. I swore to myself that you were a bad influence and I wanted you out of my life for good," he flinched at his poor choice of words. Marie just stood there, unhurt. She had known this and expected him to kick her out at any second.

Edd moved his eyes to see her own. His face was so serious, "You broke into my house this evening and you...forced yourself on me," he removed his hand from her side and shook his head, "I should say that you are a despicable human being and you should leave immediately."

With that, Marie quickly put her shirt on and turned to the door. She stopped when she felt her hand being tugged back. She turned her head to see Edd, his serious expression never leaving his face, "But I would be lying."

She turned her body to face him again. Her hand was still in his. Her voice was so unlike her, almost a whisper, "What are you saying?"

"Marie, I don't know what exactly happened in this short amount of time, but I know that my feelings for you... changed slightly."

She felt her heart leap.

He looked at her with a small hint of desire, "I-if I may, Marie..."

She closed her eyes has he shifted a lock of her hair behind her ear. He looked down at her face. He held a shaky breath and pressed his lips on her's again.

This time Edd was more sure of himself, but the kiss was short and peaceful. When they broke apart, he placed his forehead on top of her's. Marie finally exposed a small smile as she pulled away playfully.

"Okay, Double D. You got the hots for me. So what happens now? We can't exactly go out and tell everyone."

Edd looked at their now entwined hands, "Hmm...you're right. That might arise troubles for us in the future."

_But I think this is what I want._

He squeezed her hand and gave her a smile, "Even so, we should face all the challenges head on. I'm not saying I love you, but I like you and...I-I want to be with you Marie."

Marie had never been so happy. She took a step closer and placed her free hand on his chest. Her wicked grin returned, "Took you long enough, _boyfriend_."

* * *

Well...There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. XD I was thinking of doing a whole high school story (I know a lot have been done) with the whole gang. So based on my writing, let me know if you would like me to. :) I also love constructive criticism, so please let me know what to changed and what you liked. Thank you!


End file.
